I Don't Know You
by 6BOGUT6
Summary: The Granger family reunion was his only chance...to escape that is. Feeling sick of the nagging and hate he recieves from his cold parents, the boy hides when it comes time to depart. Leaving himself in a place forgin to his wizarding kind. DM HG
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Know You

Disclaimer: As much as I wish that I do,I don't own the Harry Potter characters. I give my thanks to J.K. Rolling for the best people to write about.

AN: This is a very bizarre fic, I must warn you

DR HG 

"Hi, Aunt Bell." Said Hermione Granger, looking absolutely disgusted.

Today was a big muggle wizard family Reunion and as much as Hermione hated it her parents made her stay upstairs pasting a huge fake smile on smooth tan skin. Hermione was 11, and there was exactly 5 weeks till her trip to Hogwarts. Her parents were muggle dentists.

Hermione approached her aunt, and while giving her a hug the bored 11 year old spotted a platinum haired head just peaking over the top of the couch.

"Why, it's my favorite Hermione!" said the red haired short plump lady. Then she stalked off, leaving Hermione walking over to the spot where she had seen the White glint of hair.

As she went through the groups of babbling people, she saw a couple. A man with the same hair as the blonde but longer, and a tall long black haired lady glaring at everyone passed as the tall man with a walking stick with a dragon perched on the top did.

The person on the seat was a boy sitting alone and staring at the wall.

"Hello. What is your name?" Hermione asked with a bright smile showing her perfect white teeth.

AN: I'm making Hermione's teeth look O.K.

The boy snapped his head in Hermione's direction, and she thought he was damn right hott!

"Draco Malfoy. And those are my parents are over there." The boy Hermione was to call Draco, gestured toward the smirking couple Hermione had spotted earlier, and although the two looked rude, Draco's voice was nice and calm.

"Oh I see. My name is Hermione Granger, and we must be related then." She said as she removed the hair from behind her ears and causing it to lightly hang over her eyes.

Draco didn't answer, and this confused Hermione

Draco patted the one other seat on his left as he asked, "Would you like to sit down?"

She nodded and one of her cousins made their way to her, he was also her age and she HATED him.

"Hermione, hi!" said the boy grinning ear to ear.

"Umm….hello Chuck." She responded with the same fake smile that she had been using all day.

As she hugged Chuck, she was facing Draco. She fake barfed causing Draco to laugh out loud. Chuck spun around putting a glare on his ugly fat face.

"What are you laughing at, Malfoy?" he said trying to "protect" Hermione.

"Now now, Chuck don't get angry. Oh is your Mum calling? I think I hear her." Said Hermione. Chuck ran off and Hermione could swear the floor was shaking with his steps.

Draco raised his eyebrows, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about him, He is quite stupid." She said finally sitting down next to Draco, quite close.

"No kidding." He said, and did something very odd, he rested his head on her shoulder, and then poked her arm, over, and over.

Hermione put a confused expression on her face. "Draco? What are you doing?"

"You see Hermione, the thing is…I don't really know!" Then as if he were a bullet, he sat upright.

"Hermione, take me to your room.

"But w-"

"NOW!"

She grabbed him by the hand and they shot off, first through a hallway, then a flight of stairs going down, then another hall, then through a door. Hermione thrust the door open and flung herself on her bed, panting. Draco slumped against the wall, gasping for air. As they were gathering air to talk, they kept glancing at one another, and when one of them caught the other, they looked away blushing furiously. Hermione caught her breath first.

"What was that about?" she asked sitting up on her red comforter.

"My parents. They said they would come get me when they wanted to leave, and they wanted to leave, and they looked like they were looking for me. They said they would leave me here." With his last words he looked sad….but, why?

"So why didn't you want to leave? And why are they so mean?" Hermione asked in confusion.

He had his head down while she asked this. "Because I didn't want to…um….well…." Draco turned bright red and looked away. "I didn't want to leave you."

Hermione smiled and got up from her bed, and sat next to Draco, "Its okay, I wouldn't have wanted you to leave anyway." They stared into each other's eyes, and sat in silence.

Draco was the first to break it. "I didn't want to go back, my parents are awful. My father won't shut up about how I'm supposed to hate muggles and muggle bourns…but I can't. We were not invited here. My parents only saw it as an oppurtunity, an oppurtunity to kill muggles. Now I'm just hoping the won't.I honestly don't want to be…bad."

"So we aren't related?" asked hermione

"No."

"I'm a muggle bourn, but let's forget about it."

Hermione asked pulling him to his feet.

Hey, are you going to Hogwarts?

"Yeah."

"Wanna play cards Draco?" she asked pulling a small rectangular box out of the top drawer of her dresser.

"What?" Draco looked utterly confused.

"Ca…oh yeah you aren't a muggle."

The two of them spent the whole time in Hermione's room. Hermione was trying to teach Draco how to play go-fish. They had the whole time laughing, especially Hermione. When Draco kept saying "go swim" instead of go fish.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I forgot I'm sleeping in here."

Hermione had stood up and was jumping on her bed.

Draco had no clue whatsoever Hermione was talking about. "So?"

"Well…..Chuck is sleeping on that guest bed." Hermione pointed at 1 of the 3 beds.

"And who is sleeping in the last one?' Draco asked getting up and walking to the last bed remaining.

"Nobody, but you are if your parents leave you here like they said."

Draco quickly and cautiously went to go get his suite case.

"I wi-"

BANG

Chuck came strolling in the door and putting a handle shaped dent on the wall.

"Hello, Hermion….WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Chuck swung a punch at Draco but Draco got the best of Chuck.

"NO! CHUCK! STOP!" screamed Hermione.

The next moment Draco had both of the over-grown bully's fists in his hands. Then Hermione took it from here.

"CHUCK" she yelled in his face, "I'm telling your Mum!"

Finally at 10:30, they were all in the dark, in their beds.

"Goodnight, Hermione." Called Draco, then Chuck

Goodnight Draco." Called Hermione.

"Hermione what about me?" yelled Chuck.

"Sorry, goodnight." She sounded very irritated.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Hermione screamed.

Draco looked over at her bed. A figure was standing over her, and she was kicking her legs and flailing her arms trying to get away and continually screaming.

At once Draco came to rescue her. He punched the figure very hard and it flew back unconscious. Hermione was gasping for air. Draco turned the figure over to see who he had been expecting….Chuck.

He went over to Hermione's bed to see if she was O.K. He leaned over her squinting his eyes in the dark to see if she was harmed, but instead, got a pair of arms swung around his neck…..Hermione was hugging him for security, and now they were standing in each other's arms.

"He was trying to kiss me. Thank you so much Draco!"

"Your welcome."

They put Chuck back in his bed to make it look like nothing happened. Then went to bed.

GIMMEE REVIEWS jk plz review though. Thanks for the read...and review...cause you are going to give me one!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rolling does.

Thanks to Sapafly09 one of my only reviewers, I will continue.

To Sapafly09: Can you tell me at the end of your reading, and you can tell me to add things too, if you liked it or not? Thanks!

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLZ READ!

AN: I know Draco and Hermione are only 11 but I didn't know how to make it so they didn't know each other. So.

The next morning Hermione woke up to the sounds of her Mum screaming that filled the room.

"HERMIONE! WHAT IS THIS BOY DOING HERE?" Hermione snapped her eyes open, rushed to her mother, and tried to explain.

"Mum, try to calm down!" said Hermione in a calm voice shaking her mother back to reality.

Her mother drew breath over and over trying to regain her voice back, and momentarily spoke again, "Who is he?" she asked staring into Draco's now alert eyes.

"Draco Malfoy. And before you jump to conclusions, let me tell you something. He is not like those careless people." she announced helping Draco to his bare feet.

"Please Mum, give him a chance!"

Mrs. Granger only looked at Hermione then at Draco.

"Your Father and I will talk about him. Come to the kitchen and wait for us to finish."

Said Hermione's mother approaching Chuck's bed.

"Oh, my word! What happened to Chuck's face?" Said a stunned Mrs. Granger staring at the two of them.

Sure enough, when Hermione and Draco looked at Chucks' face, he had a bruise over his

left eye.

Hermione did not know how to respond. "I dunno, Mum." She said throwing Draco a nervous glance, and to Draco's horror, Hermione's mother shook Chuck awake.

"Honey? What happened Chucky?" she asked rubbing his forehead.

"He punched me!" he answered pointing at Draco.

"HERMIONE!" she shrieked folding her arms.

"Mum, he was trying to...to... kiss me, and I di-didn't want him to, HE IS MY GOD FOR SAKEN COUSIN! So Draco came to help me!" and then Hermione watched her mother's face turn deep red. Then Hermione's Father came trudging in.

"Is this true, Chuck?" she asked rounding on him.

"NO!" he shouted at once. Hermione gave him a look that said, lie and I'll pound your face to the ground. And Chuck came to correct his comment.

"Yes, I'm sorry." he said staring at his feet.

Mrs. Granger's stern face slowly turned into a….SMILE!

"Well, Hermione he said sorry," she said turning back to Hermione again, "do you forgive him?" she finally finished.

"NO!" she yelped in her mother's face, taking Draco by the arm and storming off to the kitchen to wait.

Then Hermione and Draco were staring into each other's eyes across the kitchen table, with Chuck absent mindedly staring off into a distance. Draco could hear Mr. and Mrs. Granger in the room next to them yelling…about, him.

What felt like hours they waited for Hermione's parents to return. But they did.

"I realize you have punched my nephew in the eye. But I guess it was the right thing if my daughter needed help." Draco nodded in agree.

"Can I keep him?" asked Hermione perking up. Hermione's father only gave her a warning stare.

"So," he continued slowly looking blink less at Draco, "you may stay on one circumstance." And with these words Hermione widened her eyes in happiness.

"You have to promise you will never lay a hand on my daughter or my nephew, or it's outside for you young man!"

Draco's head was about to burst. The words 'you may stay' was bolted to his head.

Staring, staring, staring. Draco and Hermione lay both propped up on one elbow facing each other. And thank the heavens, Chuck was at weight training.

Silence fell upon them, and Hermione broke in.

"Want to play….Truth or Dare, Draco?" she asked hopping off the bed to her feet.

"Sure." He replied also getting off of the bed. "You ask me first."

"O.K. Truth or Dare Draco?" She asked starting the game.

"Dare." He answered with an evil grin that made Hermione laugh.

Hermione screwed her face up in confusion and started tapping her chin with her finger.

"Hmmmm…." She also gave him an evil grin but unlike Draco's, this made him afraid of what she was going to make him do.

"Take off your shirt."

"Fine…no problem." Sure enough, he removed his black shirt revealing a 6-pack.

AN: Just imagine them older!

Hermione's eyes fluttered down on to his perfect sculpted body, and her jaw dropped.

"Well, stop staring at them!" Draco said with a laugh. Hermione turned bright red like the sunrise, but it was 8:00 PM.

"Truth or Dare, Hermione?" asked Draco finally breaking the silence that fell yet again.

"Dare." She copied Draco.

Draco knew exactly what he was going to make her do.

"Take off _your_ shirt." He said with a triumphant face.

"Fine." This confused Draco because she didn't sound scared to do it at all.

Once her silver pajama shirt was pulled over her head, she had a black …..CAMI on.

She threw her shirt at him and he got a whiff of a strawberry scent.

He cradled the T-shirt in his hands and tried to slip it over his platinum haired head and it barley did that.

They both laughed.

"O.K. Truth or Dare Draco?" She said making him stop chuckle.

"Dare." He said once again.

"Umm….how about….no….I dare you to skip your turn." She obviously didn't know what to do for a dare.

"O.K. Truth or Dare, Hermione?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to turn one a slow sons and slow dance with me." As Draco said this Hermione noticed that it sounded as if he had planned ahead what he was going to say.

Hermione had no choice but to get to her feet and turn on Michelle Branch It's You, and turn down the lights.

_If tomorrow never comes_

She took her right hand and placed it lightly around his bare neck and felt his amazing platinum hair just barley brushed her arm.

_I would want just one thing_

He put his hand on hers and curled his fingers around her small hand.

_I would tell it to the stars and the sun_

He then curved his long arm around her waist, drawing her closer, and closer.

_I would write it for the world to see_

As they stood swaying side to side with his perfect non clothed body upon her covered body.

_And it's you_

_The light changes when you're in the room_

She felt very strong for him as did he.

_Oh it's you oh it's you_

_If tomorrow never comes_

Hermione's heart was pounding

_I would want just one wish_

heart-beat

_To kiss your quiet mouth_

heart-beat

_And trace the steps with my fingertips_

heart-beat

_And it's you_

She rested her head upon his shoulder.

_The light changes when you're in the room_

heart-beat

_Oh it's you oh it's you, oh it's you_

_heart-beat_

_oh it's you..._

But then the song ended, and they pulled apart, both blushing madly.

After they fully got ready for bed, and Chuck came back doing his normal yelling at Draco, they slowly threw the covers over their heads and fell asleep.

But Draco had gotten out of bed without Hermione noticing gathered his things. His hand was gripping the door knob, he knew he had to leave, but his didn't seem to want to move. He took a short look over his shoulder at Hermione's form going up and down as she took breaths, then back to the door. His hands trembled, and in one swift movement, he dropped his luggage, and shakily made his way to Hermione's bed.

One of his big strong shaking hands was now lightly on her beautiful peaceful face.

He moved a few of fly away strands of hair from over her closed eyes.

"I'm sorry." he whispered but he knew she didn't hear him.

He leaned over her about to softly kiss her on the lips closer, and closer just as his lips were on her, it was the other way around.

_She _had kissed him. _SHE_! But he was not about to break it, no.

So they happily snogged for hours. They were now standing and his arms were tightly around her waist her arms were tightly around his neck, she found her fingers were twisting their way around his perfect platinum hair or ruffling it. She found they did this on their own. But they kept kissing. Until, Hermione pulled away, and stared straight into his amazing grey eyes.

"Were you going to leave me?" she asked, and she looked worried.

He stood there pressed up against her body. "I was, but then I changed my mind. I'm sorry." Then he stared left at the wall avoiding her eyes.

"Just don't do that ever again." Was all she said then they continued to kiss.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK FOR MY SECOND CHAPETAR?

PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEE

REVIEW? Thanks!

3rd chapter coming soon!


End file.
